☆A Wish of a Heart☆
☆A Wish of a Heart☆ is a song that appears in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ameagari no niji. Tsukiakari no michi. Son'na fū ni nē...michibikareteru Muryoku ni omoete tohō ni kurete mo Kanarazu asa wa yatte kita yo ne Moshi akirametara...soko de owari ni naru kara Kakugo wo kimete mae wo muku dake!! It's so wonderful!! Watashi wo koete Ōkina yorokobi sono mono ni naru It's so wonderful!! Min'na no moto e Kirakira kirari to maiorite iku no ~A Wish of a Heart~ Tachifusagaru kabe. Nagaku tsudzuku yami. Son'na toki wa nē...makesō ni naru Itami wo shirazu ni moshi tsuyoku nareba Don'na watashi ni natteta ndarou…?! Nani wo mamoritai? Nani wo sasaetai? Kokoro no koe wo shinjiteru dake!! It's so beautiful!! Watashi wo koete Ōkina itōshisa sono mono ni naru It's so beautiful!! Anata no moto e Fuwafuwa fuwari to fureai ni iku no ~A Wish of a Heart~ Naku dake naitara ha wo kuishibatte Chikara no kagiri ikite iku dake!! It's so wonderful!! Watashi wo koete Michinaru kanōsei sono mono ni naru It's so wonderful!! Sekai wa nante Kibō ni afurete subarashī ndarou ~A Wish of a Heart~ |-|Kanji= 雨上がりの虹。月明かりの道。 そんな風にねぇ…　導かれてる 無力に思えて　途方に暮れても 必ず朝はやって来たよね もし諦めたら…そこで終わりになるから 覚悟を決めて　前を向くだけ!! It's so wonderful!!　ワタシを超えて 大きな喜び　そのものになる It's so wonderful!!　みんなの元へ キラキラキラリと　舞い降りていくの　〜A Wish of a Heart〜 立ちふさがる壁。長く続く闇。 そんな時はねぇ…　負けそうになる 痛みを知らずに もし強くなれば どんなワタシになってたんだろう…?! 何を守りたい?何を支えたい? 心の声を　信じてるだけ!! It's so beautiful!!　ワタシを超えて 大きな愛しさ　そのものになる It's so beautiful!!　あなたの元へ ふわふわふわりと　ふれあいにいくの　〜A Wish of a Heart〜 泣くだけ泣いたら　歯をくいしばって 力の限り　生きていくだけ!! It's so wonderful!!　ワタシを超えて 未知なる可能性　そのものになる It's so wonderful!!　世界はなんて 希望にあふれて　素晴らしいんだろう　〜A Wish of a Heart〜 |-| English= A rainbow appears after the rain. The moonlight shines on this path. And like this... it guides you Unable to think you are at a loss But the morning still comes without fail If you give up some day... you'll end up here Make a resolution and face forward! It's so wonderful!! Beyond me There will be a great joy It's so wonderful!! It surrounds everyone As it keeps going deeper as it gleams brilliantly ~A Wish of a Heart~ Walls that block my path, darkness that goes on and on. When I'm faced with these... I feel defeated. If I could get stronger without knowing pain I wonder what kind of person I would be...?! What do I want to protect and support? I only believe in what my heart says!! It's so beautiful!! Beyond me There may be a great love It's so beautiful!! It surrounds you As it keeps going deeper as it gleams brilliantly ~A Wish of a Heart~ With my teeth clenched I refuse to cry As long as I am strong I'll keep on living!! It's so wonderful!! Beyond me There may be an unknown possibility It's so wonderful!! The world is Full of hope and that's wonderful! ~A Wish of a Heart~ Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs